


half demon, half witch

by orphan_account



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Face Slapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Macy goes to Abigael for help and ends staying for a different reason.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	half demon, half witch

Macy strode to her room, and with a flick of her hand the door opened. Her gaze skimmed around the room to the large bed where Abigael was laying on the black satin sheets, with a book in her hand. She diverted her eyes from the book to Macy and smirked. 

“Demons not playing well?” Abigael mocked.

“Get up.” Macy growled, receiving a raised eyebrow in reply.

“You know when I handed you that potion, I was under the influence you would call before coming here, or rather teleporting here.” she said as she stood, revealing the lingerie she was wearing.

“Two witches have been kidnapped,” Macy declared, her eyes narrowed on Abigael.

Abigael sighed dramatically and mock frowned. “And I should care because?”

“You’re the new overlord. You know who took them.” She snarled, eyes blazing.

Abigael huffed, half shrugging. “And if I did know, what’s it to me if I told you.” She had the location Macy was after written on a piece of paper on her nightstand, but there was just something about Macy that made her want to toy with her.

“I won’t kill you and your demon buddies.” Macy narrowed her eyes.

Abigael starred at her for a moment before she burst out laughing. “Is that so? You wanna a drink while you do that.”

“What do you want?” Macy asked the question Abigael had been waiting to hear since she took her first step inside her room.

She bit her lip as she slowly approached Macy, bringing her lips near her ear she whispered, “You.” 

“Me?” Macy raised her chin in confusion. 

“Yes,” the word was barely audible, Abigael landed a wet kiss under Macy’s ear and another one on her jaw, Macy gasped making Abigael smile. She stopped a few inches from the other woman’s lips and struggled to divert her gaze from them and hold Macy’s gaze. “If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. But if you want my help, I suggest you stay.”

Macy stood, frozen in place. If she could move, she would have pushed Abigael away, told her to back off, slapped her even. But all she could do was stare, dazzled at the other woman. She cleared her throat as she stepped back. 

“Where are the witches?” 

Abigael swallowed passed the lump in her throat and tried to mask her disappointment with a smile. She picked up a paper from her nightstand that had the address written on it and handed it to Macy. When Macy reached for it, Abigael pulled it back.

“I do want peace between witches and demons. And as the new overlord, I can try to keep that peace.” It was the truth. If she ordered the demons release the witches. The demons would stand up against her and she would lose her hold over them.

“Is that why you ordered the kidnapping of two witches?” Macy was reluctant to believe anything Abigael said. 

“That wasn’t me. the demons, they are eager for war, and I can’t stop them without looking weak.” Abigael replied and offered the piece of paper to Macy. The other woman seemed hesitant to believe her, but she did accept the paper. She pulled out her phone and turned so Abigael would not see what she was doing.

“Now, if your quite done. I have many things to catch up on. You can see yourself out.”

“I never said I was leaving. I told my sisters I’d stay with you until they find the witches, in case it turns out your lying to us.”

“You have go to be joking me.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted. If I stay, you will help. So, I’m staying.”

Abigael took a long moment to diagnose what Macy meant, but she did not allow herself to hope. Macy was only staying because she did not trust her that is all. 

She gasped when Macy pulled her by her hair and their lips crashed, hard. She needed a minute for her mind to catch up to what was happening and as soon as she did, she placed her hands on Macy’s hips. The grip on her hair tightened, causing her to wince. Macy pulled away.

“If we’re doing this, I’m in charge. So, keep your hands at your side.” Macy commanded in a tone that made it hard not to obey. Quickly, she released Macy.

“Good girl.” Macy murmured in her air and resumed kissing her, nibbling on Abigael’s lower lip and releasing it each time Abigael groaned. She let her hand roam her body, from her hips to her shoulder, and to her chest. She cupped a breast, and Abigael wished she were naked. With her other hand, Macy cupped the other breast. Then she pinched both nipples through the fabric. hard. Abigael cried out, but it was muffled by their kiss.

Macy stopped, startling the other woman, did she do something wrong? She had kept her hand by her side. No matter how incredibly difficult that was. Why was Macy stopping?

She got her answer soon enough when Macy pinched harder, sending waves of pleasure straight to her clit. But her nipples were starting to hurt, she could not take more. No matter how much she wanted to endure the pain Macy wished to dish out, she could not bear it. It was too much.

“Please, mistress.” the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. And she instantly regretted them, looking at the other woman for her reaction.

Macy’s eyes widened a little at the plea, but she quickly recovered, and she released the nubs. 

“Strip.” The order came naturally to her.

“Yes, mistress.” Abigael raised her hand only to have Macy grip her wrist.

“No magic.” Macy growled.

She nodded, “Sorry, mistress.” she quickly brushed off her one-piece lingerie, letting it drop to the floor.

Macy raised her hand and delivered a stinging slap to her cheek. 

Abigael gasped and clutched her cheek, starring at Macy incredulously. Her vision began to blur as her eyes filled with unshed tears.

Macy figured she now crossed a limit, she held her breath, waiting for Abigael to order her out, or slap her back. But all Abigael did was drop her gaze.

She didn’t want to displease Macy, and that was exactly was she did. She was eager to fix her mistake and be back on Macy’s good graces. 

“Pick it up,”

“Yes mistress,” she replied as she picked up the discarded item and looked at Macy for more instructions.

“Fold it and place it on the table.”

she walked to the table, folding her piece of item as she moved. She placed it on the table and turned to Macy.

“Good girl.”

Abigael blushed at the words. The knowledge that Ma- her mistress was proud of her made her feel contempt, safe even.

“On the bed.” she ordered. 

“Yes, mistress.” She replied automatically.

She took three short strides to the bed and looked back at her mistress. “How do you want me mistress?”

“On your hands and knees.” Macy mentally slapped her forehead for not thinking about it sooner.

Abigael nodded and assumed position. She heard rummaging behind her, but didn’t dare turn, afraid of displeasing her mistress, again.

Macy came up behind her, one hand hurled Abigael’s hair while thrusting two fingers inside her. Abigael growled and bit her lip to keep from making more embarrassing and humiliating noises.

Macy’s pace is quick and ruthless bringing Abigael to the edge sooner than she hoped. She bit harder on her lip until she tasted blood and as if Macy can feel her struggle to keep quiet. She tightened her grip on Abigael’s hair, forcing her head back. She trailed wet heated kisses from her jaw to the back of her ear.

“let it out. I wanna hear you.” she said and took Abigael’s earlobe between her teeth and bit. She pulled out her fingers and thrusted three fingers deeper, she repeated the process until she was four fingers in.

The permission was all Abigael needed, she let a howling scream as a spark of pleasure radiated through her. 

When it was all over, Abigael plummeted on the bed, breathing heavily. Macy carefully pulled her fingers out and wiped them on the sheets.  
She kept starring at Abby. The woman was fast sleep, instead of leaving as she planned, she found herself snuggling closer to the other woman, holding her close. No matter how much Abigael irked her with her attitude and sarcasm, Macy couldn’t deny that there was something about her that made her feel like she belonged. Abigael was like her, she understood her. And unlike her sisters Abigael encouraged her dark side.

When Abigael came too, someone was holding her from behind and an arm was draped over her side. She was not naked anymore. She slowly turned to her side and found Macy asleep. So she rested her head on Macy shoulder and went back to sleep. If Macy was going to leave in the morning, at least Abigael got to spend the night with her.


End file.
